


【AL】偷心贼

by CesareGattuso



Category: aolong
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: aolong - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】偷心贼

贼

张继科扭头看着坐在自己左手边剪胶皮的马龙，训练场的顶灯坏了两个还没来得及报修，马龙的半张脸都没在阴影里，斜斜地看过去，显得人更加英挺了。

汗水顺着额角流到眼边，眼睛使劲的一挤，顺着眼角的睫毛坠落，“咚”的一声砸在马龙的手腕上，白的诱人。

张继科赤裸裸的盯着马龙的眼睛看，他知道马龙专心手里的活儿不会在乎他在干什么，就像是在光明正大的偷窥，谁都知道，唯独马龙不知道，对，就像是个贼。

张继科想知道马龙的心里到底在想什么，想知道马龙怎么看他，想知道马龙的那一份喜欢是个什么样子。

好奇，所以想要盯着他的眼睛看。张继科感觉自己快要僵住了。

也许过了一个小时，也许已经过了一天，时间好像被放慢，他听得见马龙平稳有力的心跳，看得见在灯光下漂浮着的细小的毛絮，就像曾落在马龙眉间的那一缕。

闭眼睁眼，他分明看见马龙眼中撩拨，一闪而过，却如暗夜灯火一样昭彰。

马龙突然抬头看他，对上黑白分明的眼睛的一瞬，张继科的心跳一漏停了一拍。

觊觎珍宝的小贼被警察先生抓包的仓皇，来不及伪装，大喇喇的被曝光在烈日之下，被晒得头昏脑涨，掩饰着眼里的蠢蠢欲动。

我该怎么辩解？让你相信我没喜欢上你。

“继科儿，你看什么呢？”

“啊！哦，没什么，你剪完了？”

张继科立刻错开眼神低头看手机，哦，才过了五分钟......

“...走吧，去吃饭了。”

“嗯。”

张继科利索的起身，也不等马龙，自己径直的往前走。等马龙把包收好，再抬头，张继科都快出了训练场了。

马龙抱着包，看着张继科的背影有点不爽，拧开杯盖灌了两口水，在后面慢慢悠悠的走，也不跟上去，谁知道这两天他发什么神经。

张继科坐在马龙的对面，盯着马龙的发旋发呆，看着他埋头苦干。

马龙感到对面的人没有动筷子，抬头看他，又看见张继科在发呆，对上自己眼睛的一刻马上挪开了。

马龙心里好像有点答案，但是又不太确定。

他看不见张继科的眼睛，不知道更深处的地方藏着的是淡漠还是......

还是喜欢......张继科你这个讨人厌的偷心贼！

张继科还是在偷看，他有点享受这个过程了，暧昧而刺激，看着马龙时的心满意足和被他发现一瞬的心惊胆战。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己就像一个技艺高超的贼，耍弄着笨笨的马警官。

还有点像一个变态，一边叫嚣着求而不得的人在揪扯，一边填喂着浅陋无求的人在满足。

张继科心里涩涩的，自己已经功成名就，配得上他，自己也是个齐世庸人，配不上他。

车里，马龙对上后视镜里躲闪不及的眼睛，他看见恋慕，看见渴求，还有贪婪。

就像萨麦尔一样攀附着身体，厮磨着，引诱着自己犯罪。

马龙不想玩了，他已经知道答案了，这个游戏该结束了。

按照律法，马警官应该把这个贼抓到自己的监狱里。

“继科儿，还不开车？怎么了？”

“......没什么。”

舔舔嘴唇，握住了张继科要挂挡的手，葱白的指尖因为用力开始泛红。

张继科感到马龙的掌心的碰触，从没有这么敏感，真实的温度和细微的瘙痒。

没有想象中那样的空洞，大火一路燎进心野，摧枯拉朽。

马龙伸手转过张继科的脑袋，对上他的眼睛，眼看着他的思维分崩离析

“继科儿，你是不是拿了我什么东西？”

“...没...没有，我能拿你什么东西。”

“继科儿，偷心贼要判几年？”

“...什么？”

“我说，你是个偷心贼，你偷走了我的心，还百般抵赖，你应该被判几年？”

张继科慢慢的抬手反握住马龙，试探着亲了上去。

不知道这家伙怎么讲得出这样的话，却还是一脸纯良

“你的心太贵重了，一辈子吧。”


End file.
